Heroes
by Slice of American Cheese
Summary: The world isn't a perfect place. This is the story of five teenagers. Slight yaoi. AU songfic


**_I've been on a roll lately! Yes, Death note is my current obsession. This will be a songfic and was inspired by the youtube video "Death Note Heroes" by FueledbyMonster. This was another of my spur of the moment fics...so...NYAAA!_**

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Death note, Hero by Superchick, and I don't even own this plot ._**

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him_

Mello walked into the class, alone. No one was even close to him. He is a freak, born one and still is one. All the talking stopped when he walked in. _'Of course its the scar' _Mello grinded his teeth together and walked to his seat. The teacher went on with the lesson not bothering to stop and ask why the class was so silent. "Well...Well... look at what the dog dragged in" sneered Near. Mello turned away from them, obliviously ignoring them. Near wrapped his hands around Mello's neck and made him look at them. "Well? Why won't you talk to us eh, girlie boy" asked Near tightening his grip around Mello's neck.

_Cause you want to belong do you go along?  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong_

Matt watched as Near choked Mello. _'This isn't right!' _The teacher didn't even turn around. He didn't care what Near, no what anyone did to Mello as long as he didn't die. Mello stared at Matt almost as if silently willing him to stop Near. _'What can I do? Even if I tried to stop them I couldn't' _Mello started to turn deathly white. "Near! You're going to kill him!" said Matt trying to save Mello from death. Near's grip loosened and he let Mello fall to the ground. The rest of the group left with Near. Matt held out a hand to help Mello up from the ground. "Why should I accept your help now?" spat Mello standing on his own. Matt brought his hand back like Mello was going to poison him "You've never helped me before. Why now?"

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide_

Mello slammed the door to his run down apartment closed. _' Why me? Is it because I'm a bastard? Or maybe its my scar.' _Mello entered his room and opened the dresser drawer. Inside was a nine mil. _'Maybe if I just disappear the world would be a better place' _Mello checked the gun to make sure that it still worked. '_No! If I die I want to take down as many people as possible with me' _A bitter smile found its way on his face. If he died at least one of those son of a bitches is going down with him.

_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
Any kindness from you might have saved his life_

Mello walked into the cafeteria, looking for his usual group of tormentors. Today he had a mission. All of them would die except for Matt. Matt had done nothing to him. The cafeteria was in its usual mess of gambling, fighting, selling/buying of drugs. Near and his group approached him like usual. _'Die son of a bitches' _thought Mello resting his hand on the gun. Near cockily brought out a knife and Mello's eyes widened. "Look what I brought just for you Mello! You're one special person" Said Near'_Just my luck if I can land a shot on him I can say it was in self defense' _Near moved forward to stab him. He pulled out the gun and shot at Matsuda. Near's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in furry."You bastard! How dare you shoot Mastuda" screamed Near. All activities had stopped to see what happened. Near lunged forward and stabbed Mello in the arm.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_  
_Matt froze in shock. '_I should have stopped him or at least stopped Near from killing him' _

_You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right_

Near went to stab Mello again to make sure that he was dead when Matt stopped him. "I won't let you stab him again" Hissed Matt. Near sneered at him " Oh? Then where were you when I stabbed him the first time" Matt glared at the white haired boy. " I was a fool and did not stop you before but now I will" Near moved to stab Matt when a gun went off. Near fell to the ground. Dead. Mello stood there shaking. "Thanks for helping me" Whispered Mello falling forward. Matt grimly grinned at him "What are friends for"

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own  
_

Misa sat in the back of her class. No one would talk to her because she was different from them. She was what they called emo. It wasn't her fault. She was always lonely, even in a crowd of people. The bell rang signaling that the school day was over. Everyone in class rushed out not wanting to be left behind with the freak. _' Who would want to be left alone with me anyway'. _Misa packed up her stuff humming a morbid song. " Did you hear Mello shot and killed two people" whispered someone in the halls. Misa slowed down her walk so she could listen in. "Yeah! I hear that Matt helped him" whispered another. '_Maybe I'll vist Mello-san later' _She shook her head and continued on her way out.

_She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life  
Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,_

Misa opened the door to her lonely house. "Tadima(I'm home)" she yelled expecting no one to answer her. It had been like this for years, sometimes her aunt Rem visited. Misa walked up to her dark room on the second floor. She threw her bag on the floor and entered her not so dark bathroom. "I feel so numb" she whispered to the air pulling out the pocket knife that she had hidden away in the room. She brought the knife down to cut her wrist when she stopped. " No! I won't hurt myself anymore" Misa threw the knife down and stood up.

_Each moment of courage her own life she saves  
When she throws the pills out a hero is made_

She marched down the stairs and into the kitchen and picked the bottle of pills off the counter. '_Maybe I could take one more' _She froze then shook her head. '_NO! I will be strong' _She threw the pills in the trashcan and walked out. Most people stared at her as she pushed her way to the hospital. "Miss? What can I do to help you?" asked the receptionist. " Yes can you tell me what room Miheal Keehl is in" Asked Misa leaning on the desk. The woman froze before nodding. "3-3-314" Misa nodded to her and walked off.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

Room 314. Inside she could hear a slight argument going on. Misa put her hand on the door and stepped in.

_You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right  
_

The conversation stopped . "Who the fuck are you?" asked Mello bluntly. Matt looked back in forth between the two. Misa bowed to them " I am Misa Amane". Matt raised a eyebrow "I'm Matt and Twitchy over there is Mello" introduced Matt. Mello's eyebrow twitched some more when he heard Misa giggle.

_No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves_

Raito Yagami, son of Chief Yagami, closed his books. '_I'm not going to do this crap'_He pulled on his headphones and leaned back. His little sister Sayu watched him give up on his homework '_Its not like I need to do it' _Sayu closed her books. '_Its not like my parents care anymore.'_Sayu ran past Raito jolting him out of his trance. "Whats Sayu-chan doing?" Asked Raito walking down the stairs. Sayu was sitting in front of the TV.' _Whats she doing watching tv? Shouldn't she be doing her homework?' _Sayu looked over at her brother. "Rai-nii(brother)what are you doing down here?" asked Sayu looking back at the TV. Raito shook his head and sighed. "Yu-chan shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

_And others will follow the choices he's made  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
_

Sayu pouted at her brother. "Cause Rai-nii isn't doing his homework and I want to be just like Rai-nii" whined Sayu. Raito sighed again and picked up Sayu. He carried her up the stairs and back to his room. "No Rai-nii will help you with your homework" he said siting down with Sayu. Sayu nodded and started to work on her homework with his help.

_He can do what he wants because it's his right  
The choices he makes change a nine year old's life_

Raito unfolded his legs and stood up. "Thanks Rai-nii" yelled Sayu running out of the room. He followed her out of his room. "Kaa-san(mother)" Yelled Raito pulling on his shoes. "I'm going to visit a friend of mine" Raito excited and walked up the streets to the hospital. The hospital receptionist looked up from her paper work. "Yes?" Raito almost growled in annoyance. This was another of his stupid fan-girls. "What room is Miheal Keehl in?" The woman froze and frown at the papers. Grumbling something she spoke up "314" Raito nodded to her and walked to the room

_You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right_

He listened to the argument inside the room before knocking. A redhead answered the door. If Raito remembered right this was Matt. "Yes?" asked Matt annoyed. Raito held back a chuckle. "May I come in?" Matt stepped back and let him in. Mello glared at him. "Well Mello looks like your more popular than you think" said Misa smiling at Raito.

_Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed_

_Mikami sat infront of the class. He was the teacher's pet, but not by choice. "Mikami whats the answer to the problem on the board?" asked the teacher. Mikami looked at the board before saying the correct answer.Whispers broke out among the other students. "Teacher's pet" hissed Near. Mikami tensed up and Near walked up to him and socked him in the face. Mikami cried out in alarm and the teacher turned around and watched not intervening._

_This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear  
_  
_The same beatings continued on three years later. Near stalked up to Mikami and punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground gasping for breath. "Oh? You're already giving up? Mikami" asked Near kicking Mikami on the ground. Mikami slowly stood up and ran away from everything. He ran past all of the nice homes, past all of the homeless people on the street, past the whores, past the drug dealers, past the gang members, to a small dingy house. He ran through the open door and up to the room that used to be his father's._

_So he walked through the door, grabbed a four four out of his father's dressing drawer  
And said I can't take life no more_

_Mikami opened one of the drawers in the dresser and pulled out a small hand gun. He stared at it for awhile, running his hands over the metal. He brought the gun up to his head and whispered "I can't take life anymore, sorry BB and L" He pulled the trigger and fell to the ground dead. Two boys stood in the door watching their brother commit suicide. "What do we do?" asked BB. L shook his head, He didn't know._

_And like that life can be lost  
But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back and watched it happen_

Ryuuzaki sat down in front of two graves. One to Mikami Teru and the other for Beyond Birthday. " Well I'll see you two next week" said Ryuuzaki rising from the ground. Ryuuzaki walked through the graveyard and out on the streets. He was immersed in memories of his two brothers that he didn't know that he had walked to the hospital. "Well I heard that Mello was here" mumbled Ryuuzaki walking into the hospital.

_Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't about me  
This is our problem  
This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing  
_

Everyone in Mello's room looked up when Ryuuzaki entered. Raito's eyes lite up and he waved to Ryuuzaki. "Hello" Misa and Matt both started laughing when Mello cussed Raito out. "I told you!" said Raito."But you didn't want to believe me" Matt fell out of his chair and started rolling on the ground laughing. Mello blushed and turned away from them.

_If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves  
How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged  
Now it's our time to pick a side_

Ryuuzaki stared at them like they were insane. Misa sighed and explained it to him "Raito said that Mello-san would be getting at least one more vistor and Mello cussed him out saying that he wouldn't. Raito said that he would and he would see the light" Raito chuckled when Mello had to stop for air. Which made Mello start cussing some more.

_So don't keep walkin' by  
Not wantin' to intervene_

When Mello was allowed out of the hospital. All four of them were always seen together, like the best of friends. Raito turned to the side when they passed by a white washed house. Nothing would be out of the norm, if it wasn't for the cries of pain coming from inside. Raito looked back towards the others and they nodded to each other. They all crept up to the windows and looked in. Misa gasped in shock. It was Near he was being beaten by his father. Mello turned away and buried his head in Matt's shoulder. "I would have never thought" whispered Ryuuzaki.

_Cause you wanna exist and never be saved  
So let's wake up and change the world  
_

Near limped into class the next day. Raito and the others watched as Near's friends stabbed him in the back. "Poor kid" whispered Mello even though Near had stabbed him. He had got over it. Near froze in shock and Raito and Ryuuzaki got up and led him over to their table. "Welcome to the group" Chirruped Matt leaning on Mello. Misa banged her head on the table. "Could you get any less annoying" growled Misa. Matt shook his head no. Near stared at all of them and smiled.

_Our time is now_

_**My hand hurts now. Ouch! I couldn't help but write this. I felt the need to write something bittersweet. Yes there is some hints of yaoi in this but it can be seen as just close friendship and yes I know some are OOC but this is AU I'll start writing the next chapter to Bleeding Love soon.**_

**_Ja ne! _**

**_Dull spork_**


End file.
